The instant invention relates generally to hair dryers and more specifically it relates to a hair-care tool.
In regular hair dryers the heating element is built into the housing. If this heating element burns out or malfunctions the hair dryer will become useless. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.
Numerous hair dryers have been provided in prior art, that are adapted to dry hair. For example, U.S Pat. Nos. 3,939,850; 3,949,765 and 4,297,564, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.